Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{x - 9}{7x - 6} + \dfrac{-4x + 4}{7x - 6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{x - 9 - 4x + 4}{7x - 6}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-3x - 5}{7x - 6}$